1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety barrier device, particularly intended for small children, and comprising at least two fence-like sections which may be interconnected and be positioned at an angle, where the sections are interconnected by hinge links, each comprising two parts with cooperating toothed rims arranged so that they may be lifted out of engagement, thereby allowing the sections to be freely positioned at an angle.
2. The Prior Art
Different forms of safety barrier devices for small children are available, said devices being configured to satisfy specific purposes. An example is a fireguard which is placed in front of stoves or fireplaces, open or closed, to keep the children at a safe distance from these so that they do not get burned. Another example is child safety barriers intended to be positioned in door openings or at staircases so that the children can move freely in a confined room or section of the housing without getting hurt. As regards babies, they may be put in a pen.
From U.S. Pat. No. 95,960 a hinge construction designed for shutters is known. The hinge is provided with a number of notches on one hingepart and a latch on the other hingepart for locking the shutter in a fixed position. The weight of the shutter holds it in the wanted position.
The invention provides a new form of safety barrier device which is characterized in that one part of each hinge link can comprise a projecting portion provided with a toothing on the periphery, and that the other part of the hinge link can have a depression whose side wall is provided with a toothing for receiving the projecting portion on the first part of the hinge link where the hinge links are provided with a control pin about which the parts of the hinge links can rotate.
This opens up the possibility of configuring a safety barrier device so that it is useful as a fireguard, a pen, a bunk bed, etc.
A prefered embodiment of the invention can comprise two hinge links interconnected with a connecting pin where the lower part of the upper hinge link can have a hole for receiving the end of the connecting pin. The hole in the upper hinge link is a blind hole with a spring for affecting the connecting pin with a spring force down in the lower hinge link. It is noted that, after assembly, the connecting pin forms a lattice bar in the barrier, positioned with a spacing as specified by safety regulations.
The upper part of the lower hinge link can have a cut-out, preferably an angular cut-out. This cut-out is for catching and inserting the end of the connecting pin.
A prefered shape of the bottom of the cut-out is inclined upwardly from the periphery and until the connecting position of the connecting pin. This shape makes it more easy to insert the connecting pin.
In a prefered embodiment of the invention the sections can be constructed as a lattice structure with upper and lower cross members between which lattice bars are arranged, and the hinge links can be configured for mounting on the end of the upper and lower cross members, preferably in that these can have a hole for receiving the ends of the cross members which then can be secured as a press fit in the holes. This way a simple mounting of the hinges on the cross members is achieved.
In a prefered embodiment of the invention the hinge links are constructed so that the part with the toothing is disposed on one side of the sections, while the hinge links with the other side are flush with the sections.
An embodiment of the invention will be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figure.